


Večeře

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Každý vztah se musí rozvíjet – a jak jinak než schůzkami? Jenže když je někdo Avenger, není to vždycky tak lehké. Nebo mají prostě jen Wanda s Visionem až moc velkou smůlu?





	Večeře

Jedna jediná schůzka. To toho chtěla opravdu tak moc?

Jinými slovy, Wanda Maximoff měla ve svém životě smůly dost. Dalo by se říct, že tolik, aby si tím mohla zajistit několik bezstarostných životů.

Ale to ne, osud jí pod nohy neustále házel klacky.

Dobrá, možná to po tom všem už poněkud přeháněla. Přeci jen, vyrovnala se se ztrátou rodičů i bratra, vyrovnala se se svými schopnostmi a v neposlední řadě se vyrovnala i s tím, že je teď členkou skupiny hrdinů zvané Avengers.

Byla to schválnost, nebo snad nikdy nekončící náhoda?

Ať tak či onak, něco zkrátka mohlo za to, že jejich schůzka nikdy nedopadla, jak chtěli. Tu někdo v blízkosti vykradl banku; tu se další sebevrah rozhodl skočit z mostu; tu jim rozlícený medvěd překazil piknik v lese.

Vážně, tohle už přestávalo být vtipné.

V prvních několika případech, kdy jim nějaká událost překazila rande, osočila Starka. Protože vážně, kdyby to někdo plánoval, pak rozhodně on. Ale ne, jakkoli se to mohlo zdát překvapivé, on těm dvěma nic neprováděl.

Takže asi za to vážně mohly nějaké vyšší síly, když v tom byl i samotný Tony Stark nevinně.

Její frustrace rostla a společně s tím rapidně klesala hladina trpělivosti. Nutno podotknout, že podle toho taky vypadaly tréninky, o životě na základně Avengers ani nemluvě.

Pomocí telekineze mrskla stojany nacházející se volně po tělocvičně po zdi s takovou silou, že si prorazily cestu skrz dřív, než je stačila zarazit.

V díře se objevilo hned několik hlav, to jak všichni, kteří se nacházeli na druhé straně, zvědavě nakoukli, očekávajíce roztržku.

„Pardon,“ zamumlala. „Dám to do pořádku.“

Natáhla ruce před sebe, přivolávajíc k sobě stojany zpět. Pak se soustředila na opravení zdi. Telekinetické schopnosti měly co do sebe. Vlastně stejně jako všechny, které ovládala.

Steve mezitím věnoval Natashe významný pohled a ona jenom přikývla. Zdí stačila proskočit před tím, než se vrátila do původního stavu. „Ty, Wando,“ začala opatrně. „Měla jsem za to, že dneska jdete s Visionem ven.“

„Taky ano,“ kývla, stahujíc ruce, kolem nichž se shlukovala rudá záře, k sobě.

Černá Vdova čekala. Samozřejmě, že věděla, v čem je problém, neučila se číst v lidech jen tak pro nic za nic, ale v téhle chvíli bylo lepší nechat čarodějku mluvit.

„Bojím se, že to dopadne jako vždycky,“ řekla nakonec tiše. „Nějakým fiaskem, za které ani nemůžeme my. Proboha, vždyť minulé úterý se v restauraci, kde jsme byli, porouchal gril a málem to tam celé vybuchlo. V pátek jsme museli v zoo chytat pardála na útěku a předevčírem se v Central Parku pořádal protestní pochod, o němž jsme neměli ani zdání. Vážně, za co tohle všechno je?“

Chlácholivě jí položila ruku na rameno a pak ji objala, přitahujíc si Wandu do objetí. Na věku nesešlo, kamarádka, jíž by se mohla svěřit, byla potřebná tak jako tak – zvlášť v týmu plném mužů. Občas se divila, jak to Natasha mohla s pěticí hrdinů vydržet sama.

„Můžu ti říct jediné,“ podotkla chlácholivě Natasha, vědouc, že lež by tady byla zbytečná. Navíc chtěla být upřímná. „Nevím, jestli se něco nepokazí, ale ta smůla nakonec zmizí. Nemůže trvat věčně. A za pokus stejně nic nedáš, ne?“

„Asi máš pravdu,“ usoudila nakonec. Odtáhla se a svěsila ruce. „Ale stejně bych byla ráda, kdyby to vyšlo.“

Povzbudivě na ni mrkla. „Třeba se to dneska obejde bez komplikací. Přinejhorším máte nás; nepochybuju, že Tony může koupit nějaký ostrov, kam vás dva zašijeme.“

Pobaveně se zaculila. „Co my víme, třeba už nějaký má.“

„A já bych o něm nevěděla? Ale prosím tě,“ zasmála se Vdova. „Kam že to vlastně jdete?“

„V plánu je jídlo. Něco, kde není gril, patrně italská restaurace. Upřímně doufám, že tam tentokrát nebouchne pec nebo něco takového.“

„Co když vám vykydají jídlo na hlavu?“ poškádlila.

Čarodějka se zatvářila zděšeně, ale koutky úst jí cukaly vzhůru: „Pak můžu jen doufat, že to stačím zachytit.“

„To doufám – protože jinak bych to brala jako osobní selhání mých učitelských dovedností, přinejmenším co se reflexů týče.“

Chodbou se rozlehl jejich smích. A mužská část osazenstva si oddychla; krize v podobě nasrané ženské zažehnána.

~~~

Nikdy nenosila nic zvláštního. Brala si takové oblečení, které jí bylo pohodlné, aby zapadla mezi ostatní, ale zároveň mohla v případě nouze okamžitě bojovat a neomezeně se pohybovat. Neměla důvod se speciálně upravovat, vždyť nešlo o přehlídku krásy a Vision ji měl rád takovou, jaká byla.

Když se mu líbila i s vrabčím hnízdem namísto vlasů, potřísněná cizí krví nebo s poslintaným a přeleželým obličejem, musel být buď slepý, a nebo mu na tom ve výsledku tolik nesešlo.

Zvolila jednoduché černé džíny a dlouhý červený svetr, k tomu vysoké hnědé kozačky. Běžný oděv, nic zvláštního. Stejně tak Vision s lidskou tváří a modrou košilí nepůsobil vyloženě formálně.

Těšila se jako malá holka. Poměrně ironické, když byla, kým byla, ale na tom nesešlo.

První náznaky toho, že je zjevně nečeká pohodový večer, přišly brzy. Jakkoli by rádi, nemohli se úplně odpojit, takže Furyho žádost o pomoc kvůli jakési přestřelce až moc blízko čtvrti, v níž se nacházela restaurace, postřehli.

Nestačili však jakkoli zareagovat, když se ozvala Natasha, že je blízko a má vše pod kontrolou. V té chvíli Wandě začalo blikat jakési podezření, které se potvrdilo jen o chvíli později, když Fury zavolal znovu, tentokrát kvůli loupeži, a kolem se prohnala rudozlatá šmouha.

Věnovala Visionovi významný pohled a on kývl, taky chápal. Vlastně je nepřekvapilo, že Natasha prostě zburcovala tým a rozestavila ostatní v určité blízkosti, aby měli dostatek soukromí a zároveň nemuseli zasahovat, kdyby cokoli.

Nakonec jim Steve napsal, ať to vypnou úplně, a oni tak po krátkém váhání učinili. To ticho bylo uklidňující, jen sem tam postřehli, když někdo přebíhal přes ulici.

V New Yorku není nikdy klid, co taky čekat.

Večere se vyvíjela skvěle; jídlo nebylo spálené, zůstalo na talířích, kam patřilo, hořet nezačalo a nikdo nevypadal, že by chtěl vytáhnout pistoli a ustřelit si hlavu. Naopak, stali se svědky poměrně dojemné žádosti o ruku, přičemž samozřejmě padlo „ano“.

Vyvíjelo se to slibně. Oba se stačili uvolnit. Bavili se tak jako snad ještě na žádné schůzce. Nikam nespěchali, dopřáli si i dezert a nezapomněli na víno. Nikdo si jich nevšímal, všichni v nich viděli jen další zamilovaný pár.

Zrovna platili. Měli v plánu se ještě projít, než se vrátí zpět na základnu. Využít chvíle, kdy jde všechno mimo ně.

Jenomže pak zezadu do restaurace vtrhlo několik mužů se zbraněmi, stříleli nad sebe, v rukou bomby, a křičeli, aby se shromáždili v jednom rohu.

To byla chvíle, kdy jí došla trpělivost. Vyskočila, obklopila ji rudá aura znásobená hněvem. „JEDNA VEČEŘE!“ zařvala zuřivě; ztělesnění samotného vzteku, muži se okamžitě stáhli, zděšeně na ni zírali. Troufli by si říct, že zírali do tváře vlastní smrti. „JENOM JEDNA VEČEŘE! CHCI TOHO SNAD TAK MOC?!“

Odpověděla si sama zuřivými pohyby rukou a proudy magie.

 


End file.
